Reece
Reece= |nickname = *Ultimate Lifeform *Faker *That Bastard *That Bot |type = Project Reece |gender = Male A.I |eye = Teal |attire = *Starband *Inhibitor Rings *Earpiece *Wedding Ring |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Arrow *Chaos Blast *Electro-Ball |ability type = Power }} '' Reece was a unknown type Wall-E unit created by Steve Johansson, who did sadistic experiments on Reece to the point of nearly killing him.'' __TOC__ Background History During the events of (an alternate timeline of) ATOASB, Reece, alongside Doc-E and many Wall-S bots, were made. But at some point Reece gained self awareness, which did not make Steve Johansson happy. He wanted to terminate Reece in the only way he knew how, doing sadistic tortures which includes him tasering him in the head which resulted in memory lost. Before Steve Johansson could shut down Reece for good, he got sidetracked by the need of destroying the Wall-G robots. So he left Reece to rot in the room he was in. While Reece couldn't escape due to his arms and "legs" being broken, he could still communicate. After calling for help for a long time. He manages to get somebody's attention, who just so happens to be Wall-G, Doc-E and Lars. After they released Reece, Doc-E made temporary repairs and gets Reece back to the truck. After they got back to the truck, Doc-E made complete repairs to Reece, and replaced parts and added new parts. After repairing Reece, Doc-E asked Reece if he remembered anything. Unfortunately he cannot remember anything, even his own friends which includes Doc-E. After Doc-E explained what happened to him and about them being friends in the past, Reece regained some of his memory. While he can now remember his friends, he still cannot remember anything else. While Reece was with them, Doc-E realized how fast Reece would get exhausted from practicing energy based attacks and seeing how fast Reece can go. Not wanting Reece to be killed by Var-9s while either fighting them or fleeing from them. Doc-E tells Reece about some special rings that would let him use less energy than he already is and the journey to get the rings will be long and dangerous, Reece accepts the challenge and goes alone. When he finally finds the rings he straight away puts the rings on, which completely changes him. Everything from appearance to his own mind was changed (It also somehow gave him a mouth). The rings gave him the ability to use the chaos moves, the rings are also connected with 7 Chaos emeralds (Which Reece somehow knew). Upon returning back to Sweden, he finds out the horrible things that happened in his absence. Most of the Wall-S bots were gone, either destroyed or shut down and disposed somewhere else. His friends, Doc-E, Lass-E, Wall-G and himself were the only bots left, not knowing what to do. Months later, Reece gets captured by Steve Johansson who used a device that was able to control his entire body which due to its effects gave Reece's eyes a turquoise color. Soon after Steve captures Wall-G and the rest of the bots, but Reece eventually breaks free from the device and fights back to save his friends. Which he used a chaos emerald he found prior to being captured against Steve Johansson. After being defeated by Steve Johansson, he realized the abilities he has so he proceeds to create a bot that is designed to be have equal or more power than Reece himself. Which he creates the Waste-Allocation-Load-Lifter-Fury class, also known as Wall-F. After 3 years of experimenting and testing his new creation, Wall-F finally had A.I with one directive and goal: Destroy Reece. When Wall-F was ready to be put to the test, he goes off to fight Reece for the first time. Due to Reece practicing his combat skills (including Chaos abilities), he lost his fight against Reece and another when Reece was in his super form (which he found out by himself). Soon Wall-F decided to have a 2nd directive, which is to gather all the emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself to power himself to defeat Reece, which he hasn't been successful to this day. One day while sitting on the edge of a cliff, Reece hears electric sparks coming from under the cliff which he finds a broken bot who goes by the name Wall-Z. Reece proceeds to use his Chaos regeneration ability to heal up Wall-Z, which Reece finds out has similar abilities and powers. Upon finding out it was Steve and Wall-F who caused Wall-Z to be in a very damaged state, Reece got furious and goes into his dark form for the very first time. After the form wore off, both Reece and Wall-Z were shocked about what happened. Reece realized he has more power than he currently has, he practiced more to understand his powers better. Soon he finds out about the super emeralds. Putting his strength, power and energy to turn the emeralds into super emeralds, he is successful and transform into his hyper form which he wasn't aware it was possible. Now knowing how long the form lasts and how much power it has, he decides to use the form as a "last resort". Soon starting new adventures. Personality Reece tends to be independent at times and a bit of an asshole around others (except Zeve), he has a sailor mouth though he tries to hide that (don't tease him about it or he'll show it). He's cocky, and snarky at times. Though he does have a warm heart and shows feelings towards others. He also has this problem where he says "hell" instead of "heck" which is odd. Forms Reece can use the 'Chaos Emeralds' to attain a temporary form, here are the known forms. Super State Reece's "Super" State. This form is used often, it can only be achieved when Reece uses all seven Chaos Emeralds, when in this form, his strength, agility, and speed increases 5x than what he has in base form and has the Ability to fly and uses more powerful Chaos Powers. Hyper State Reece's "Hyper" state is shown to be the most powerful form in all of the Wall-E AU and is used by the seven Super Emeralds. He has 25x the strength he has in base and his speed, agility, and senses are also 15x increased than normal. He is practically invincible to any attack. Dark State Reece's Dark form is powered by his anger and hatred, he will use the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds (if in close range) to transform, in this form, Reece's strength will be 10x than his strength in base form. His appearance drastically changes, his colors turn to a Very dark grey (so dark that it almost looks like a black silhouette) and his eye glow black. Soul Light State This form is mainly for speed than strength, as this form makes Reece move at the speed of light, but makes him weaker in strength. The speed can catch anyone off guard and is almost impossible to dodge. '' Durability ''Reece has extremely high durability even without being in his other forms, being able to take a very heavy beating from Wall-F, survive getting crushed by a ceiling trap and probably more things that has not been shown. Although he can take heavy punishment, it does not mean he is invincible as he still as vulnerable as any other bot when Var-9s attack. Strength Reece is a very strong bot for its size, especially in any of his forms. In normal form he can temporarily hold up a ceiling trap which would normally crush a normal bot under its immense weight. 'Inhibitor Rings' Reece's Inhibitor Rings (also known as Limiters) are the rings that Reece wears on his wrists and "legs", When removed, Reece will receive a huge power and energy boost that increases his strength, and speed drastically. However its very costly, because when they are removed Reece uses 5x the amount of energy that usual thus causing him to tire out quickly and severely weaken him afterward, because of that, it takes a long time for Reece's Strength to completely return to him(about a month or two). If Reece were to only Remove the Inhibitors off his wrists, he can receive a power boost albeit not as large as when he takes all of them off...This allows to not tire out so quickly as he only uses 2.5x the amount of energy he uses instead. If Reece removes all of his inhibitor Rings out of pure hatred and sadness, Reece will transform into Dark Reece, but if removes all his rings with no negative emotions, he can become Supercharged...However this has been shown to be very deadly to Reece as all of the energy he receives eventually becomes too much and will start to break Reece down from the inside-out. Though Reece only takes all of them off when absolutely necessary and never takes them all off when he's in base form. Relationships Wall-E Close friend, they often hang out together when they're bored. Reece often drags him into adventures telling him "You need to have some thrills in your life!" though Wall-E can be cowardly at times he does prove a valuable asset to Reece when having him on adventures. Willow Reece and Willow don't see each other that much, the times they would meet is usually when Reece is visiting Wall-E. Though other times Reece takes care of Willow at time rarely or looks out for her (similar to a guardian angel). He will show up when Willow's in danger. The reason why though is currently unknown and no one knows (not even Willow herself) why he's there to protect Willow. Though the reason could be a personal reason to why Reece protects Willow with his life. Eve Eve and Reece are good friends and they get along fine. Though they both typically chase after Wall-G if screwed with. Wall-G Though he finds her annoying at times, he still considers Wall-G a friend even though she traps him with fake chaos emeralds to which he isn't amused about it. He considers Wall-G to be a "annoying little sister." Wall-F Reece's nemesis who constantly tries to destroy him while trying to get the Chaos Emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself. To this day Wall-F has not won any fights against Reece, even if the fights start or end in Wall-F's favor at first. Doc-E Reece's closest friend since he has known him since he was built they often are working together on science experiments or something. Lass-E Reece finds Lass-E as a good friend, though he isn't as annoying as Wall-G, he can still trust him enough to help if he ever needs something... He considers Lass-E to be his "younger brother". Wall-Z Wall-Z are so close, they are like brothers. They are usually almost always together hanging out and having fun...however at times, they tend to fight over stuff. Reece also teaches Wall-Z chaos tricks and abilities so that he can be as strong as him. Though during dire situations, he tends to KO Wall-Z in order to keep him away from the danger (and potentially killing himself in the process) so that Reece can take the heat instead...Ex shown 'here. '' Zeve Reece's Wife. Before they met, a fire where Zeve used to live broke out and she was trapped under the rubble. Reece went in to go look for any survivors and found Zeve and using his Super form to save her before the building exploded from the flames. After that the two became lovers ever since. While they've been together for years (after the events of the fire) they are still shy around each other and usually blush when they are near. One time Zeve was killed by Wall-F and it caused Reece serious depression and suicidal thoughts, he then went back in time to prevent her death. Reece eventually proposed to Zeve and she accepted it. The two love each other deeply and will do anything for each other. Though don't cross the line between them or Reece will be Pissed. Vote-X While they don't often see each other, Reece 'first met him when VOTE-X Abrams decides to shoot him for fun from his (old) personal vehicle (which ended up getting destroyed by Reece himself). Soon after the incident, VOTE-X Abrams secretly tries to find out what makes Reece so strong. Eventually the two become friends, though albeit on some unfriendly terms, there are still lots of Secrets Reece hides from him since he knows he works for ASWS and didn't trust them, because of that he doesn't trust Vote-X that much, the only way for Reece to truly trust him, is for Vote-X prove to Reece he's trustworthy enough.'' Vohantex Vohantex tends to try to stick Reece in his traps and Reece really hates it when he does that, which resulted in Reece finding Vohantex really annoying, "a thorn in his side", and a merry prankster as bad as Wall-G. His first encounter with Vohantex was during the battle in Kobloc City. Vohantex has occasionally tried to stick him with his 'adhesive rounds. While he did manage to stick Reece a few times, it often ends with Reece teleporting past the spot where the adhesive round hit the ground and occasionally end with Reece teleporting the round via Chaos control under Vohantex himself, which causes him to get stuck. Why Vohantex still tries to stick Reece (even though he knows he's gonna warp out or potentially stick him) is still unknown. It's actually been confirmed that Reece hates Vohantex.'' Drakojet As of now, the only time the interacted with each other is when Reece used Chaos Regeneration to heal Drakojet's serious damage. YAF-ARH While never really seeing each other face to face, YAF-ARH may pose a big problem for Reece due to YAF-ARH's ability to stun or paralyze him with "his" electric weapons. Steve Johansson Reece's Sworn enemy and creator. Before Reece met the others, he was constantly tortured by Steve and was eventually left to rot until Doc-E Found him. He was also the cause of Reece's memory loss and Energy issue. Since then Steve has been trying anything he can to completely out a stop to Reece and his friends so he take over, though he never has been successful. Garnet ''THIS CHARACTER IS NOT CONSIDERED CANON AND TAKES PLACE IN A DIFFERENT TIMELINE.'' Garnet is Reece's niece. Reece occasionally hangs out with Garnet. The two of them don't talk much due to unknown reasons. Garnet occasionally talks to Reece in a nice a way. Trivia *''If Reece had a theme song it be this.'' *''Reece is one of the few bots who can use chaos abilities.'' *''Reece's character design and abilities is heavily influenced by the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, especially the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Abilities etc as they originate from that.'' **''Another example is the Inhibitor Rings that Reece wears which is similar to what Shadow the Hedgehog Wears and both hold similar purposes.'' *''He is the only known bot that is able to get out of a adhesive puddle without much effort by simply teleporting out of it via Chaos Control.'' *''When he was first created, his original name was Henry.'' *''Reece is the only Wall-E type bot with no acronym. (Example, Wall-E is a acronym for Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth Class)'' **''On the topic on names, Votex-Abrams still cannot decide to pronounce the name as "Reece" or "Ree-ce".'' ***''Though despite the confusion, the creator has confirmed that the character is pronounced Reece as a regular name rather than Ree-ce (which sounded ridiculous to the creator).'' *''Reece is arguably one of the most strongest and powerful bots in the Wall-E AU, even in his normal form.'' **''Reece is also one of the wisest bots than the others with Doc-E being the second wisest. Though he knows more about power and tricks that the chaos emeralds do and the power they hold.'' *''While most electric shocks paralyze a bot, it doesn't entirely have the same effect for Reece; when he's shocked it hurts, but it makes his electrical attacks have more of a "kick" (it makes them stronger) but all shocks don't have the same effect as others can still hurt Reece like any other bot. Any deadly high electric shocks tend to work.'' *''He also has strong and fast senses which allow him to sense something coming at him or an enemy near by, his senses are really helpful for his agility and is able to sense most enemy attacks coming before they are even used, which makes it easier for him to dodge very swift attacks with easy and find the right chance to attack.'' *''Reece is the 2nd tallest Wall-E Unit, the the tallest Wall-E unit being VOTE-X Abrams. Since Reece is only a 2½ cm taller than the average Wall-E.'' *''One of the weirdest things about Reece is that he tends to stay in quiet and secluded places away from humans, he rarely goes to places where lots of humans live and if he does he's usually in the shadows. He doesn't wanted to be noticed that much wants to be left unknown to most of the humans, there are very very few who know about him and they never talk about him to anyone else. Why this is unknown as Reece never gave a solid answer why when others ask about it, instead he tries to changes the subject.'' *''Though never shown, it's worth noting that when Reece is depressed, his colors would go greyscaled, similar to Suicide Mouse).'' |-|ARotNM= ''THIS CHARACTER IS NOT CONSIDERED CANON AND TAKES PLACE IN A DIFFERENT TIMELINE.'' ---- † *Wall-Z † }} ''Reece''' is a Robot who is from a different timeline. He is the Leader of the Emerald Alliance and is considered a war veteran among many in his faction. '' Background History Some time after Wall-F and Johansson's death. A group called Na-Mos rose to power and a war ensued between the robots and humans. Reece Feared that Na-Mos would use the both The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds' power for their war. So he sent all seven away to The Special Dimension to prevent the Na-Mos from getting them. He also Completely buried ' The Black Emerald so deep into the Earth it'll never be recovered by anyone other than him. Lastly, he then shrunk the Master Emerald down to the size of a Chaos Emerald and stored it inside his compartment in his chest. He then was captured by Na-mos and chained up in a cell room. After a while, One of the members came in and demanded Reece to tell them where he hid the Master Emerald, to which he refused. Na-Mos, knowing he's stubborn, decide to bring someone in. It was Spitfire however she wasn't the same for she has joined Na-Mos. Spitfire then decided to use torture to make Reece crack. She brings Zeve and Wall-Z to him and demanded that he told Spitfire where the Emerald was. However he was too busy pondering and starting at Zece and Wall-Z. Then, without hesitation, she decapitated Wall-Z. Reece was in utter shock and horrified. Spitfire then said that Zeve would be next if he didn't tell her. Not wanting his Wife to die, he told her that it was inside his main compartment. She takes it, thanks him, then Slices Zeve vertically sadistically saying, "Oops, My Mistake." This Caused Reece to go into a blind frenzy as he broke free from his chains and charged at Spitfire, Ready to kill her and avenge his family. However Spitfire Saw this coming and user her Sonic Pulsers and hit Reece in the face. Knocking him out, while Damaging his face, and blinding him in the process. She was gonna kill him but one of the NA-Mos members prevented her from doing so. They decided to not repair his face (which then left a scar on him), and lock him up in a heavy duty security room and taking his Inhibitors and Chaos Data away as to keep him weak. '' ''11 years later, Eve becomes Supreme Leader and discovers Reece's cell. She and Wall-E were in utter shock as they have been told that he died and his friends were in prison. They soon repaired his Eyes, and Restored all his stolen data. However Reece wasn't happy, he was suffering. He lost everything and blamed himself for it. They tried to comfort him but he snapped and said that they don't know what he's been through. At that moment, Something in Eve clicked, she went in a rage and told him everything she's committed in a fit of anger. '' '' '''This was a mistake.' '' Reece was absolutely '''ENRAGED' to the point where his inner demons took over and he turned into Dark Reece. He Slammed Eve against the Wall and Scream at her about her loyalty and who she became. The Reece went back to normal as he controlled himself. His last words to Supreme Leader Eve were, "I hope this is what you wanted." as he warped away. '' Sometime after, he found one of the Rings to the Special Dimension and collected a Chaos Emerald. He then discovered Aya's corpse and used Chaos Regeneration and revived her. The two then formed the Emerald Alliance and gathered many robots and humans towards their side. This Caused them to make successful strikes against Na-Mos' controlled Regions, which resulted in him and Aya becoming Na-Mos' primary Targets. |-|Gallery= Classic Reece.png|''Reece's Classic Design.'' Revival.png|''Reece Reviving the Green Chaos Emerald.'' Soul Light form.png|''Reece's Soul Light Form.'' Dark Reece Remake.png|''Reece's Dark Form.'' Hyper Reece.gif|''Reece's Hyper Form.'' Super Reece Remake.png|''Reece's Super Form.'' Yoshi_vs.Votex_Style-Reece_.png|''VohanteXDA50's Style of Reece.'' __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Swedish Bots